The Forbidden Fruit
by VervainLacedBourbon
Summary: Bonnie.Caroline,Matt,Stefan,Elena,Alaric,and Aunt Jenna get sucked into Damon's game...And his prize is Elena. Stefan is human. Damon...vampire. He has waited for Elena for years but no success. He is finally making his move. But he must win the game...but will he play fair?
1. As Simple as This

**You know the book Forbidden Games by the amazing author of our very much loved "Vampire Diaries", L.J Smith. **

**I have decided to do a Vampire Diaries version of it. It just makes sense. I already know who all the characters will be so all the puzzle pieces are in place. I think this has been done before but I hope to take a new twist on it...Enjoy! **

I came back into the cabin my blonde hair soaking wet and dripping all along the ugly carpet. We came to this ugly little cabin every summer for some reason and just did...stuff. My boyfriend Stefan, sat in a old, creaky arm chair with his phone in hand texting. Bonnie my best friend sat on the floor meditating or something. Caroline sat on the other side of her on the floor flirting with Matt who was chewing on her earlobe. Meredith sat by the fire place reading one of the old, dusty books we had collecting in this dump. My aunt Jenna and her boyfriend and embarrassingly are history teacher, Alaric sat in the doorway to one of the halls just talking. They insisted on coming up her with us this summer to see what we "do".

"What is that Elena...Please don't tell me you got another chutes in ladders like last year!" Caroline sneered at me her eyes dancing wickedly.

I rolled my eyes. "It was one year get over it. If you want to live in the past go talk to Alaric." I jeer back at her and she just tosses her hair back and goes back to her business with Matt.

In my arms I held a old box called "The Game". Some very attractive but also very dangerous looking guy gave it to me for free hoping I would play it immediately. As I walked over to a low table in the middle of the room I sat and placed it on the desk. Removing the top, dust flew everywhere and I waved my hand in front of my face coughing. In it is some paper and pencils and some other sheets of paper and some vials of liquid.

"Guys come here!" I say excitedly and all of them moan in unison like they were really doing something important.

"Lets play this." I say and I can just sense half of them rolling there eyes.

"No way last time we-" Caroline started but Stefan cut her off. "Ok lets play...quickly"

I smile up at him and he just nods towards the game. I nod back at him and star taking out the instructions. "I'll read those..." Alaric announces looking at the box like it looks familiar..not in a good way. I hand him the paper as he starts.

"The rules to this game are simple as this. You play the game, I get a kiss. You face your fears with none of the bliss and if one is to die you just say goodbye. To cry in the game brings me great joys, except of course a select few of my toys. Playing the game is simple as this, in it you will find no bliss. Playing the game is as simple as this you face your fears with a couple tears. Playing the game is as simple as this...

Write down your top fear, make it good I must see at least one tear.

Make a paper house. Place your fears in them...the ones that make you want to hide like a mouse,

Drink the vials, once the game starts you might be in denials.

Play the game, You lose I win I get a girl You win I lose you get goodies galore."

We all sit there dumbfounded when Alaric finishes his hand trembling. "I don't think we should play this guys..." he whispers.

Stefan snorts and rips the paper from his grasp.

"Of course were playing..This Bullshit doesn't scare me. It's just some nerd trying to scare us. And those fucked up vials are just water with food coloring in them. Lets start" he says grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. He scribbles something on it and trembles. Matt does the same trying to not look like a wimp most likely.

"No guys!" Alaric says more forcibly this time. Before I realize it there is a stack of papers in front of me and I know everyone has written down there fear.

"Elena don't..." Alaric whisperers while Stefan and Matt make the paper house.

"What could be so bad..It's a stupid game Alaric..geez" I say my voice hitching a bit. His shoulders sag and he picks up a paper and writes something down on it. I pick them up and place them in the finished paper house.

"Ok now we drink...?" I ask Stefan and he nods picking up one. There is 2 extra left but we unscrew ours and on the count of three we would drink them.

"One" I say

"Two" Bonnie says looking at me smiling.

"Three" we all say with grins on our faces now at how stupid this seems. Alaric is shaking visibly.

We gulp them down and mine tastes amazing. Like milk and honey. I look around and everyone else is gagging and wiping there tongues with there sleeves. We stand there and Stefan burst out laughing.

"I told you guys, This was just a bunch of BS to sca-" he is cut off short and his eyes widen. He staggers back a bit and then falls to the ground and I gasp.

I can barely make out Caroline scream Matt's name and turn to look. He is also on the floor.

"This isn't funny guys..." I say but then the rest of them fall Alaric and Bonnie going last. I gasp as I feel a cool hand on my shoulder. I try to turn but it is placed so hard I can't even swivel.

"Goodnight my love..." the voice whispers and I faint into blackness just after I hear a crows call.

**I haven't read the book in awhile so I forget how they get INTO game so I just wrote this. Lots will be explained in later chapters. Like why Alaric was scared,Who gave her the game,Who that person with Elena was (Kind of obvious). If you have any questions ask me!**


	2. White Calla Lillies

**EPOV:**

My eyes flutter open and my body feels stiff as a board. My muscles seem unable to move and I groan because I also have a headache. _How much did we drink last night..? _I ask myself and sit up. I'm surprised that I am not dizzy at all. I push myself off of the cold stone floor and look around. The room is lighted dimly and I gasp. The room is barren of objects but has amazing detail to the walls and ceilings. White Calla Lillie's adorn the walls and seem to grow out of them. There must of been millions. They were so beautiful and I find myself walking slowly towards them with my hand out stretched. It's like there calling to me. A shiver of coldness runs down my spine as if warning me but I ignore it. When I reach them I gently touch the insides of one just to feel a sharp prick. As if being knocked out of a daze I pull my hand back and look down at it. A sharp prick the shape of "S" has a few droplets of blood coming out of it.

"Oh you shouldn't of touched those...very poisonous..not deadly but uh you will probably be kind of loopy..." I hear an amused voice say from behind me.

I whirl around to be faced by a incredibly handsome man. His hair raven black, covers his forehead right above his eyes a cerulean blue eyes. I find myself staring at the smirk on his lips and my breath seems caught in my throat.

"It will wear off in a few minutes..." he says his smirk never leaving. I wondered if the smirk was permanent.

I nod slowly and he waves his hand towards the floor. I realize two arm chairs sitting opposite from each other were there and I look at them quizzically.

"Take a seat.." he says amusement still evident in his tone but I just nod and stumble over to one of the chairs.

Everything seems to just blend together. His words, his face,the flowers, my thoughts. Everything is just one big blob. It feels as if there is a gentle sheet or haze covering my emotions and feelings but I have no time to question it.

" So would you like to know about the game or just talk awhile?" he asks in a bored tone but he looks intently at me like he is very interested in my opinion.

"What...What game?"

"Oh you know..."The Game" you all face your fears and if you all get caught and die I get a prize." he says nearly falling out of his seat in enthusiasm on the word prize.

"Oh..that's nice. And what do we get if we win..Mr...?"

He chuckles softly. "You get your lives and your freedom..and it's Salvatore..but you can call me Damon" he whispers in a silk voice, moving closer to me. His cool breath fans across my face and I let out a content and tired sigh.

"Whats the prize you get..?" I murmur my eyes closed trying to hold onto the scent.

"You, my little Princess of the Night.." he whispers leaning even closer into my face and I find myself leaning in also..._Me...what an honor,never had anyone pick me except...except..STEFAN! _

I pull away as all the memories of last night come flooding back to me. It feels as if the haze had been lifted and I can think clearly again..see this...this man for what he really is.

"What do you mean keep me as a prize! Or my friends Die!" I screech and his eyes glare at me.

He grabs my face and pulls it roughly towards him and I let out a frightened squeak. Thinking he would kiss me I press my lips in a tight line and prepare to be unresponsive but instead he keep my eyes in line with his. His pupils dilate and I find my self lost in his eyes, like nothing else matters.

"Stop yelling.." he says in a casual tone and releases me. I remember what I was doing and gasp.

"How dare you tel-" my mouth falls open in surprise but I regain myself. "Don't tell me wh-" I try again to no success. My voice seems unable to go above normal volume and I feel angry tears sting my eyes.

"What are you..." I hiss my voice at a whisper and his angry features turn to a amused expression again.

"You will find out...once we start playing our game Elena." he tells me and his eyes light up at the word game.

"I don't want to play..I want me and my friends to go home. Where are they?" I ask getting frustrated because it sounds like I am asking him a simple question. I want to be able to scream at his arrogant ass.

"There at there starting places waiting for the game to start...I already explained everything to them. Thought I'd save the best for last" he chuckles lightly and I growl.

"Let me and my friends leave."

"No can do..That would be cheating and I know you want to play fair don't you?" he asks and I can hear a threatening tone in his voice like he doesn't really care what I think.

"No I want to go Home.." I whisper my tears threatening to over-spill.

"My home is your home.." he says laughing a little.

"I'm serious I want to go home. I don't like you I don't even know you. I have a boyfriend and I love him with all of my heart. I..want..to..go..home." I say my voice strong and final. I am sure he would let me go now that he knows I am with some one but his expression turns blank.

It slowly turns into a cold smirk, his upper lip curled upwards. He lets out a humorless laugh and then growls.

"Your not going anywhere until you win the game..which you won't. And Stefan will probably have the worst death. I made his fear extra hard!" he guffaws and I find myself disgusted that I had a normal conversation with him and thought him attractive.

"How do you know who I am"

"I just do..now get your mind together we will be starting the game in half an hour.."

The thought of how close that was sent a wave of shock through me that seemed to send the tears toppling out of my eyes.

I look down only to have him lift my chin with to fingers of his lightly. He pulls my arm and I struggle but somehow I end up in his lap. He pushes my head onto his shoulder and strokes my hair gently. From anyone else it would be a nice gesture but from him it sent shivers of fear down my back. I struggle some more and feel him tense. He shoves my face up again. His pupils dilate and again I am shoved into darkness.

"Don't move." he growls his breath moving across my face again.

My head rolls into his leather jacket and the scent of his amazing cologne overwhelms my thoughts again. I find myself unable to move and am only able to sit in his embraces, tears rolling down my face not wanting to be here. I cried out for Stefan in my mind but nothing happened. Damon kept moving his hand through my hair and the more he did the more tears came. I felt like I was choking. From the tears entering my mouth from the overpowering scent of him I could die. I stop trying to resist and close my eyes in fear hoping the 30 minutes go by very slowly. I take notice of the Calla Lillie's again and realize what they stand for..there the flowers of death.

**Ok so First off. The first part where Elena is all "Thats nice Damon" and "Wow he's amazing looking" is because she pricked her finger on a Calla Lillie. For all of you wondering how she pricked her self on that it's because there not real. They only look like those flowers. They are really the souls of all of Damon's victim's (Elena doesn't know that..don't tell her!) I have decided to split Damon in half and make him part of Julian from The Forbidden Games. So he can compel and has all the nifty vampire tricks but he can make stuff appear out of thin air like Julian. ELENA HAS NO ROMANTIC INTEREST IN DAMON...YET..and not for awhile.**

**She despises him...the only reason she was nice was because she was all poisoned and stuff lol. There will be more of a jerk Damon in later chapters but I wanted (KIND OF) sweet Damon now. Give me ideas for fears. I have some ideas but I want to hear yours...I might use them! (Will give you full credit of course...) :D THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS.**

**I answer Review Questions every three chapters. So I do one big authors note every three chapters. My first big AN will have character descriptions,main plot, Personality's,relationships, and more so my first AN you might want to read...It will be chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed this...sorry if it's short. I wrote a One Shot about Elena drinking Damon's blood in 4x02 TVD..THAT SCENE WAS AMAZING  
**

***Time to watch it for like the 50th time...*  
**


	3. Wheres Waldo (Meredith)

"Times Up" Damon mumbles into my ear and I feel my heart stop beating for a second.

I feel his body shift and he stands, me still unable to move.

"You can move now" he says and then lets me go.

I wobble but then move my shoulder a bit and breathe a sigh of relief. I roll my stiff neck and then shake.

"No, No, No, No, No! I don't want to play I just want my friends back and to go home." I say and then realize I still can't yell.

"Shh, It's ok. Your not going to get hurt. Your friends...yes. You might get a little bit of pain along the way yes but your not going to die."

"No I want my friends to be un hurt when we win and I want all of us to be able to get out of here."

"Your stalling...-" he says gripping my arm and pulling me towards a door I know wasn't there a second ago. He then stops in front of the door and turns to face me.

"You could just give in and join me..Your friends will leave unharmed and you will join me in darkness." he says like this is the most sensibly choice.

I can't believe myself but I actually ponder it. My friends would get out and I would just have to be stuck with a psycho who thinks we would be great together. That thought sends a shiver down my spine and I shake my head. I mean I could always change my mind right so why not go see how hard this "game" is and if I know something horrid will happen I will go with him.

"No, I'd rather play this game of yours then be stick with your bull" I growl softly at him and I see fury flash through his eyes.

"Really then..I hope you have fun facing your fear and your friends fears then. Enjoy yourself." he snarls at me, gripping my arm hard and opening the door.

I gasp as a cold gust hits my face when the door opens and Damon gives a low chuckle.

"The cold makes it so my dead victims stay preserved if I want a...snack" he says amusement layering his words thickly.

"What are you!" I cry out realizing I can talk loudly again.

"Lo sono un vampiro" he says, his voice heavily lathered in an Italian accent.

"Vampire..." I whisper and he shrugs as if he didn't know.

Before I can do anything he pulls his leather jacket off and layers it over my shoulders. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth,kissing it.

"Good Luck!" He says against my hand and I just stare up at him.

He spins me out of the door and when I turn around a crow is flying down a hall. As I look around I realize the room I'm in is darker than the dimly lighted "starting" room. When spin to look at the starting room nothing is there but a wall and I suck in a sharp breath. There seem to be 6 halls going in different directions and I can tell from those halls that there are more hallways connected to them. I start to think about how I might face my fear and in doing so I realize I don't know what me fear is. I don't remember what I wrote and nobody saw what I wrote.

I then think about Damon and the thoughts aren't pretty. A Vampire...that explains the strength and speed...and the whole "eye" thing. Another gust of wind comes down from all the halls and I feel my hair blown back. I shiver and pull Damon's jacket over my arms, his scent overpowering my senses again.

"Elena!, Bonnie? Alaric! Guys, Guys, Look over here!"

I whip around to see Stefan running towards me but I don't move. Across from all the other halls everybody else stands. Matt and Caroline are already making out and Bonnie is crying. Alaric is sitting on the floor holding a crying Jenna in his lap like Damon did with me but it looks more comforting. I am broken out of my thoughts as I am in wrapped in Stefan's arms. I stand there un-moving as he strokes my hair.

For some reason I feel guilty wearing this jacket but it's to cold for me to even think about taking it off. As if reading my thoughts Stefan asks,

"Where did you get this?" he asks pulling on the collar of the leather jacket.

"Damon..." I say numbly and I see his fingers clench into fists.

"Why are you wearing it! Take it off!" he asks like it is the most obvious thing to do.

"I want to believe me but it's freezing." I say and as if on cue another gust of wind blows through the dark grimy halls. I pull the jacket closer around me and hear Stefan growl.

"You'll be fine take it off." he says and I shake my head.

"Leave her alone, If I got a jacket from the bastard even I would wear it." I hear Matt say behind from Stefan and I peer around his shoulder. Caroline is holding on ti him for dear life and shivering and Matt's teeth are chattering.

"You ass! You said "just a nerd trying to scare us" right well what about now huh! Were stuck and are all going to die! And then Elena will be stuck with the creep!" I hear Alaric yell and am surprised that he is also behind Stefan. I can tell his words are also directed at Stefan. Jenna is doing the same thing Caroline is doing but holding onto Alaric instead.

"Alaric..do you know some...thing...w..e don't?" Caroline asks, her teeth shivering now.

"I played this game with a few of my college friends before...It had a different name. It was called Goats and Tigers. We had to make it to the top of the house facing our fears or we would be stuck here forever. Me and my girlfriend made it to the top of the house but it ended up being a illusion and she got killed. I won but it wasn't worth it. A month later I met Jenna and I got better..but this game..it changes people. Damon is serious about this and he wants his prize..badly. He doesn't usually want a prize like a person to keep just everyone dead and to be able to feed off of them. But now he wants you-" he says gesturing towards me.

"And if we don't win he will get it..." Alaric mumbles and glares accusingly at Stefan.

"Shut your damn mouth Alaric. Elena is not going to have to stay with the asshole and I will make sure of it...Even if you all have to die me and Elena are getting out!" Stefan roars and I step away from him.

"Stop! Stop fighting we need to work together to get out of here and beat Damon, ok?" Bonnie says.

I hear a few murmurs of agreement and Stefan trudges over me and pulls me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him and I look around and see everyone else is doing that and Bonnie seems to be thinking about something important. As I look around I gasp. _Meredith _I pull out of Stefan's arms and look around worriedly.

"Wheres Meredith guys!" I gasp and as if on cue I hear a scream coming from Meredith far off.

"Meredith!" I scream and everyone collects them selves and pulls away from there loved ones.

"Elena calm down will find her..." Stefan says pulling me in to his chest again stroking m hair.

"Well lets go right now then." Bonnie says and I nod and pull away from Stefan again but grip his hand.

Bonnie starts walking down a hall and Matt,Caroline,Jenna, and Alaric follow. Me and Stefan follow slowly behind them.

I hear another crow call and tears start spilling out..._Let us go Damon._

**Ok hoped you liked it! Something off topic from story:**

**I'm going to be a Renaissance Vampire for Halloween LOL!**

**Ok yes I know Stefan was OCC but I want him to be so he is!**

**Alaric played this game when he was younger and when his girlfriend died in the game and he won he had suicidal thoughts he met a doctor named Jenna and now there all happy together...**

**Meredith is missing...(When I wrote this I forgot about her so I just decided to have her go missing...)**

**Stefan is mad at Elena for wearing the jacket because he is afraid of losing Elena or for Elena falling for Damon (Because I mean come on who wouldn't be afraid of there girl falling for Damon..he's Damon!)**

**I know I said I would have more jerky Damon but I didn't because...I didn't think a mean Damon would fit this chapter. But he will not be acting all nice like this for long. I'm not saying he is going to be a jerk to Elena but mostly to everyone else.**

**Please give me ideas for fears. I have a few but I need some. Tell me a good fear for a character and I will give you credit. It will help lots! Thank You!**


	4. Summarys,Sneak Peeks, and Character Info

**_Important Authors Note:_**

**Summary of Chapter 1: **

Elena gets a game for her and her friends and Aunt and her aunts boyfriend and HER boyfriends party. Alaric is hesitant about playing the game but everyone else says it's just a game. After reading the rules and drinking a vial they all faint. A mysterious voice tells Elena goodnight before she faints.

**Summary of Chapter 2: **

Elena wakes up and meets Damon. She is poisoned by White Calla Lillie's and is drowsy and not afraid of Damon. He tells her that she is his prize if the fail at winning the game. She snaps out of it and yells at Damon to let her go. Damon compels her to stop yelling. When she starts crying he pulls her into his lap and she struggles to get out. He compels her to stop moving so she sits limply in his arms while her *trys* to comfort her.

**Summary of Chapter 3: **

Elena finds out Damon is a vampire and he starts the game. He gives her his jacket and pushes her out into a room where she meets up with her friends and boyfriend and aunt again. After fighting a bit she realizes Meredith is gone and they leave to go search for her.

**Sneak Peak at Chapter 4: **

The find Meredith and face her fear. Stefan and Elena have a moment. Damon sees and it switches to Damon's point of view but he leaves her alone saying he will have her in the end.

**Elena's info:  
**Elena looks like book Elena. With blonde hair and blue eyes. She cares deeply for her friends but gets pushed around by Stefan. She is determined to beat Damon.

**Bonnie's info:**  
Looks like Show Bonnie. She is kind of alone with no boyfriend but she is the wisest and calmest in the group.

**Merediths info: **

The one people take care of and try to watch after. Looks like Meredith in show. Good friend of Elena's and is kind of ditzy so people try to take care of her.

**Stefan's info: **

Looks like Show Stefan. Controlling of Elena but still loves her. A know it all and gets threatened easily. Likes to be in charge.

**Alaric's info: **

Looks Like Show Alaric:The one in charge even though Stefan doesn't know it. He has played the game and one but he lost his girlfriend. When he started to be suicidal he met Jenna who was a doctor at the time. Alaric trys to keep the group together and gives them tips on how to face there fears.

**Jenna's info: **

Looks like Show Jenna:Loves Alaric and helped him in his time of need. Tries to be strong but is very scared. Aunt to Elena and tries to be her mother figure.

**Damon's info: **

Looks like Show Damon (YAY IAN):A vampire who lives in the Shadow World. He can compel and has super strength and speed and can also make things appear out of nowhere in his game and anywhere else. Loves Elena but doesn't know how to get her except by force. (More info on him in chapters to come...)

**Matt's info: **

Looks like Show Matt:Girlfriend Caroline and him have off and on flings but always end up back together. Usually calm but gets annoyed with Stefan when he tells his ex-girlfriend Elena what to do.

**Caroline's Info:**

Looks like shows Caroline: Loves Matt and is kind of bitchy but in the end she cares for her friends. Says she wants Elena to turn herself in so they can go free but she doesn't really mean it.

**No one in the game remembers there fears..Damon made them forget them. The Calla Lillie's are the souls of Damon past victims who are poisoned and are used to make his victims calm in the starting rooms. **

**I will do one of these every chapter with the summary's and some important facts that I couldn't add into the story. There important to read sometimes.**


	5. There Pain is Hers

"Were splitting up!" Alaric, who was all the way down the hall with Jenna announced.

"Thats a horrible idea" Stefan replied harshly and I could hear Alaric's mumbles.

"No it's a great idea. If Damon finds us it will be easier to protect one person then a group of people and it will make finding Meredith quicker." Alaric said matter-of-factually.

Everyone except Stefan had murmurs of agreement so Alaric stepped back towards the rest of us a bit.

"Ok Matt and Caroline you go together, Bonnie, me, and Jenna will go together, and Elena and Stefan will go together."

Alaric points down a different hallway as he says our names and he goes down his with Jenna and Bonnie. Soon after Matt and Caroline wave softly and go down theirs.

"Are you ready?" I ask Stefan quietly.

"Just...Just don't talk." he says tiredly and I sigh and look down but keep my mouth shut.

He starts to head down the hall with me following behind him. As we walk I have to cover my ears a few time because we here more screams from Meredith. Finally they become unbearable and I slump down against a wall gripping my head in my hands. Stefan hears my footsteps stop and turns around. He has a glare on his face but when he sees me it goes sympathetic. He trudges towards me and sits beside me. Saying nothing he pulls me towards his chest and grips me to him and the tears come out hard and fast.

"Need a distraction?"

I nod slowly and pull my head out of his chest. He pulls my chin up to him and kisses me. It starts out gentle but then goes passionate, his hands roam through my hair and tangle up in it. Somehow it feels different than the kisses Stefan usually gives me...for starters I can feel he is smirking and second it seems more...experienced somehow. As I ponder over it I feel my shirt being tugged up and I stop kissing. What are we doing making out when Meredith and all of us really are in trouble. He keeps kissing against my unresponsive lips and pulls my shirt past my stomach and I rip away from him.

My screams echo across the halls at the sight before me. Damon sits there with a smirk on his stupid face, his arms behind his head and his legs outstretched. I stand up but his arm shoots out and grips my hand and pulls me back down. I hit the pavement with a thud and he rolls his eyes.

"Your Cheating!" I scream at him.

He shrugs un-phased by this.

"How am I doing that?" he asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"This-" I say gesturing to him. "Is cheating..your stopping me from finding my friend!" I say and I see a flash of annoyance in his eyes.

"I didn't do this, your the one who started a make out session with your _boyfriend" _he replies sneering out the word boyfriend.

I rip my arm away from him and stand up, this time he doesn't stop me.

"Where's Stefan!?" I question and he slowly stands up.

"Oh who needs Stefan, I'm much more fun" he says grinning wildly and I step away from him, repulsed.

"I need Stefan! Your not fun your insane..." I mumble and start walking away from him.

As I walk I here Damon chuckle and then the sound of bricks scraping against one another. When I turn around the walls of the hall our pressing back together and Damon stands behind my love. Damon winks at me and then disappears and I rush towards Stefan.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Ya..I just remember kissing you and then I was cramped in some hard room."

I guess he doesn't know he was locked in the wall and I intend on leaving it that way.

"Do you need a distraction?" he whispers.

I look at him quizzically not understanding but then it sinks in. I shake my head quickly stepping away from him now.

"No, no more of those I want to find Meredith and win this stupid thing."

He nods but I can tell he is hurt. We start walking down the halls again hand in hand looking for Meredith.

**DPOV:**

"Oh who needs Stefan?, I'm much more fun" I say a grin spread across my face.

"I need Stefan...and your not fun your insane." she growls softly at me.

She steps away from me with a horrified expression. I laugh softly and then gesture softly towards the wall while shes not looking. The bricks slide apart and out comes Stefan stumbling like a drunk. I am behind him smirking so he can't see me but Elena sure does. Her hard glare is trained on me and I wink at her and I see her fists clench...

I walk down the halls and corridors punching a wall every few minutes at her face when she ran towards the stupid human. As I step down a certain hall I see a wooden slab with the name _Meredith _painted on it. I open the door and see her lying on the ground and I can't help but have a smirk cross my face. Her hair is stuck to her forehead and is crusted by blood and sweat. Her breathes come out ragged and shallow but her heart still keeps a steady pace. I walk over to her and kneel beside her and brush the hair out of her face softly. She whimpers under my touch and it's like music to my ears.

"Let...Me..le..ave...Ple..ase" she gasps out hoarsely.

"Oh your friends will have to do that for you" I whisper with fake sadness layering my voice.

"But first lets have a snack"

She strains to back away from me but a groan of pain emanates from her lips and she slumps back down. I can't drink a lot because she's lost so much but I will have plenty more deaths soon. I look down at her again and hear the cracking of bones in her arm and I shiver in delight. Another patch of blood forms in her head and I laugh at how stupid she was to write this kind of horrid fear down.

The throbbing of my fangs makes me leave my humorous moment and lean down towards her neck. I hear more of her bones crack and I grin widely as my fangs are released from there pain. Her blood seeps down my throat and I am instantly relieved of my hunger. I pull away after a few sips and see she is still alive. I nod to myself and sit up. She thrashes around probably have a seizure like one of her patients before hand. I pat her arm softly.

"It's ok...Well it's not but you get the idea" I say down to her and then leave the room.

She whimpers some more through the door and I grin wider.

"Lets go this way" I hear the voice of my Queen of the Night say and I step into one of the shadows.

I see her and her group of nobody's walk up towards the door and I grin. _Time for the Opening..._I am surprised how all the rest of them met up so quickly but my thoughts are cut off short because the one named Mutt pulls the door open quickly. I hear some gasps and cries of protest but the one that catches me the most is the cracked sob of Elena.

"Damon Why!" she calls out and I sigh and rub my the bridge of my nose slowly.

They all rush in there with the door still open and the sounds of more bones breaking is echoing throughout the room.

Alaric, one of my past winners walks towards the back of the room towards the slip of paper I always set in the back. He picks it up and I grin awaiting the reactions of them finding out her fear. Alaric lets out a few profanities and the guys rush over to him while the girls help Meredith sit up.

"Past Patients hurt real bad now it's time for her to be real sad. There Pain is hers there trying to share, sorry guys but I don't have much care." Alaric reads aloud and I burst out laughing unable to hide myself anymore.

I come out and stand before the grief stricken faces and laugh harder, avoiding Elena's face.

"You arrogant bastard stop hurting her!" the little one named Bonnie screams and I roll my eyes.

"Just get her out of the room to stop her fears..." I say and they just growl at me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Have fun with your other fears!" I call out loudly and they all look terrified, probably because I made them forget what there fears were.

"I hate you Damon!" I hear Elena scream down and it echoes in my mind and in the halls. I stop in my tracks and fury,hate,sadness,pain,numbness flash through me. I then cut off all my emotions and whistle down the hall ways and call back to her.

"Love you to Elena!"

**WOW, I like this chapter the most. **

**Ok so Merdith's fear was getting all the pain her worst patients got. She is a part time nurse so she does broken ones and seizures but no deaths. So she got to go through all the pain but not die...I would think that would suck don't you?  
**

**Yes Damon was sick in this chapter with the whole "Hahaha your bones are breaking by themselves" and stuff but you know...I had to do it.  
**

**I was planning on having NO DELENA this chapter but when I started writing the Stelena kiss scene I got mad and started thinking about the show so I was all like  
**

**"You know what fuck you Stefan I'm gonna replace you with Damon!"  
**

**Next chapter will probaly be shorter...Idk. It will either me shorter or a filler chapter...Please give me fear ideas. I might have to do a no Damon chapter next time because I can't have him showing up ALL the time. Even though I love writing him..so much lol!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed please Review!  
**


	6. There's No Place Like Home

After we finished dragging Meredith's body out of the room we all stood there wincing as Meredith's bones all cracked into place again. Her cuts stayed and her hair still was crusted with sweat and blood and she cried out screams of pain. After a few minutes we didn't hear any pops for a while and we saw Meredith sitting up breathing hard shallow breaths.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie whispered.

Meredith nodded slowly, her eyes wide with fear. Me and Caroline stood behind Bonnie while the guys and Jenna whispered behind us. Bonnie started taking slow steps towards Meredith before Caroline caught her hand.

"She could be unstable!" Caroline hissed quietly and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Shes the same person we knew before..." Bonnie said and she strode towards Meredith and sat beside her.

Meredith jumped a little when Bonnie put her hand on Meredith's shoulder but relaxed slightly. Caroline glanced at me worriedly and I shrugged my shoulders. Soon we heard Meredith's sobs echo through out the room and she turned to hug Bonnie tightly. Caroline started shaking and walked over to Matt who was whispering heatedly and she wrapped her arms around him. He held his finger up as if to say "one second" and soon the two of them were in-wrapped in each others arms.

"We need to think of a plan.." Alaric said softly but hesitantly as if not wanting to break the silence that had settled over the hall.

"Like how does Damon know you Elena?!" Stefan said anger and some other emotion in his voice.

"I don't know..." I murmur and I hear him sigh agitatedly.

"She doesn't know leave her alone" I hear Matt say and notice that Matt and Care aren't hugging anymore.

"Well she needs to figure it out before we all end up like Meredith or worse!" Caroline snarls but there is fear in her voice.

I bow my head and try to think how I know him but nothing comes. I shake my head and Caroline lets out a string of curses.

"Stop we just need to figure out a strategy." Bonnie says still hugging Meredith to her.

"Can she walk?" Stefan asks annoyed to Bonnie.

"I don't know..probably...Meredith can you stand?

Meredith doesn't acknowledge Bonnie but she stands nonetheless and wobbles a bit. She leans against the wall and then nods.

"Then lets go!" Stefan says and before anyone can say anything or do anything Alaric is on top of Stefan pounding his face into the ground.

"Shut your Damn mouth _boy, _When you face your fucked up fear I'll make sure to get a move on right after we get out of yours!" he growls as Matt and me try to pry him off.

"Let him go!" I yell and finally Alaric jumps off of him.

Stefan stands up and spits some blood on the floor. He pulls his hand through his hair and snarls softly st Alaric who glares back.

"Lets just..g..o" I hear Meredith whisper.

"Great Idea!" Caroline says sarcastically.

Before we can change our minds Alaric and Jenna and Matt and Caroline start walking down. Bonnie helps Meredith up and leads her over to Stefan. He looks at her confused until Bonnie shoves Meredith into his arms.

"Carry her!" Bonnie growls and I can't help but snicker.

"Shut Up Elena" Stefan says to me seriously and I mumble a sorry, he picks Meredith up and walks down the hall following after the rest.

I walk towards Bonnie and put my arm around her shoulder. She squeezes me tightly and I sigh. We walk slowly after them until I hear a groan. As I look forward I see they have all stopped in front of a wooden door. When we make it up to them I see the door has Bonnie painted on it.

"No.." I whisper.

Bonnie is like a sister to me and I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't and if Damon really 'loved' me he wouldn't make me lose her...would he?

"It's ok...I am not really scared of that much.." Bonnie says nervously.

"Then lets get it over with!" Stefan says impatiently which cause Alaric to snap...again.

"How can you be so cold! These are are worst fears and all you can say is 'hurry up' Grow up!" Alaric yells at him and Stefan grumbles while pushing the door open.

"Ladies first.." Stefan says gesturing towards Bonnie.

Caroline follows with Matt's hand on her shoulder and I go after. Jenna,Meredith,Alaric, and Stefan follow behind. I notice Meredith is walking now and not in Stefan's arms and I sigh in relief that she is okay enough. As we all walk through the door and darkness we here chattering of male voices. I look at Bonnie confused and she just shrugs.

Out of nowhere we walk into a white room with bright lights with a long line of men standing there with stupid grins on there faces.

"Bonnie!" All fifty of them chant in unison and Bonnie stares at them frighted. It is the weirdest thing ever.

One of the guys start walking towards us and as he comes closer the mans sandy blonde hair turns raven black and the mans bright green eyes turn cerulean blue. I gasp at the form of Damon and can make out his smirk. He give me a wink but then turns to Bonnie holding out his hand and cocking his hand to the side as if daring her to say no. Bonnie, as if in a trance takes Damon hand and follows him towards the line of men. He lays her on the hard floor and out of nowhere leather straps come around her arms and waist. I start to move towards them but I seem unable to move.

"Damon what are you doing!?" I call out and her turns around and give me a look filled with fake pity.

"She's facing her fear"

As if being snapped out of her trance Bonnie starts to struggle against the straps. She keeps whispering No and start to panic.

"Damon...!" I say warningly and he turns and give me another grin before disappearing..with Bonnie's pants. Now I can't ignore anything. I hear Bonnie's screams and I think mine were added to it.

"NO! Damon let her go!" I yell to nothingness and get nothing but Bonnie's screams back.

One of the men in line walk towards her and as they walk they unbutton there pants and pulled off there shoes. Bonnie's screams filled the room and bounced around the walls multiple times. The mans pants and boxers are off and I find myself crying like Bonnie. as he leans down I close my eyes and her screams get impossibly higher. I close my eyes and sob wishing I could disappear..wishing we could all disappear. Grunts and Screams fill the room and I look around at my other companions. Stefan and Matt are just looking down in pity and Alaric has unshed tears in his eyes and is shaking uncontrollably. Jenna is pretty much doing the same thing as me while Caroline just stares into nothingness.

After the sound of thousands of zippers,grunts, and screams, the only thing left to be heard is sobs and hard breathing. Soon the breathing dies down and I can move again. I rush towards Bonnie and rip off Damon's jacket that he gave to me. I realize I haven't been cold since I had it and now a cold chill rushes through my arms. I forget about that and lay it over her thighs and she doesn't move.

"Bonnie...I'm so sorry." I whisper pulling off the straps. She doesn't attempt to sit up.

"Bonnie? It's over"

I hear foot steps and I tear myself away from Bonnie's unblinking eyes to look behind me. Alaric is walking towards me while everyone else just sits there with teary eyed faces. As I turn around I see Alaric shutting Bonnie's eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused and he stares at me with pity in his eyes.

"What!"I ask.

"She's dead..." Alaric says with no emotion in his voice. My mind rejects the info but my heart speeds up.

"Why isn't she moving Alaric?" I ask softly again.

"Shes dead Elena" he reply's standing up.

I don't move...I can't, I don't want to. I just sit on my knees and stare at the wall in front of me. I close my eyes slowly hoping it would all just go away, everything.

When I open my eyes I find myself in my room at my house in my bed. I have my pajamas on and I cry out in joy...It was all just a dream. I hear a knock at the door and I happily yell towards it,

"Come in"

The door opens slowly and I am faced with Damon. My heart freezes as I am faced with the smirking man and he advances towards me slowly.

I let out an ear piercing scream and he is soon in front of me covering my mouth.

**Ugh...Sorry this isn't my best chapter.**

**Poor Bonnie right. **

**Ummmm. Ya she got raped SORRY but I didn't know what else to do. Can't wait for next chapter because I really don't like this one...Review.**


	7. Papercuts

"Shh" he whispers and I start crying.

As if they burned him he ripped his hand away from my face. He sprinted back in front of the closed door and leaned against it. He looked at me, pain evident in his features but overlapped by shadows. I almost felt pity for him but I couldn't forget Bonnie...wouldn't.

"Leave my house" I whisper and he gives a dry chuckle.

"This isn't your house...this is a illusion. I made it for you. I can make anything for you." he says stepping towards me. I shifted back against my headboards and pulled my blankets up to my chest.

"How do you know what my room looks like!?" I ask quizzically and he chuckles...again.

"I have my ways..."

"When are you going to give me a real answer!" I ask and this times he lets out a long musical laugh which echoes across the room.

"When you join me..."

I shiver and scoot back until the headboards is piercing into my skin.

"You killed Bonnie!" I shout at him.

He shrugs and walks towards me until he is directly in front of the other side of my bed. As I pull the blanket up higher I realize there is no blanket and I'm sitting on the floor. When I look up at Damon he is dressed in suit and tie and I am dressed and a ball gown way to poofy for my taste. I look up at him horrified and he just smirks holding his hand out to me. I shake my head no but then something hits the back of my mind which makes me want to hold it. I reach out for it and he smiles pulling me swiftly towards his chest. I am unable to move and he leads me out of the door of my room in silence.

I am surrounded by a blinding light and see were in a ballroom. I look up at Damon and he his hand around my waist. I put my one arm around his shoulder and gasp. I'm able to move again...I pull away from Damon who rolls his eyes and run out of the room. I yank open the door that once belonged to my "bedroom" and see Stefan there with his back towards me. He move towards the bed and I realize he is taking his shirt off. I cock my head to the side and walk around to get a better look.

Rebekah...The school's personal snob, more so than Caroline is laying my bed with lingerie on. More tears come to my eyes _I'm so tired of crying! _I back away from them as he moves on top of her slowly and his lips descend upon hers. I back out of the door again and bump into a hard chest. I whip around to see Damon standing there looking down at me with pity in his eyes. I turn around and hug him slowly and he seems shocked but puts his arms around my back too.

"I want to go home..." I whisper and he groans.

"Whats so great about there. You'll get hurt."

"No I won't I have been safe so far...unnaturally safe..to think about it I don't think I have even got a paper cut since the 5th grade." I say and he laughs but this time without humor.

He pushes me away from him and glare down at me and has a cold smirk. His eyes are black now and aren't his natural blue and I find myself stepping away from him.

"You think your that lucky Elena? You think people just don't get hurt? Sometimes you amuse me to much" he says but in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about..?"

"Are you really that naive? Someone had to protect you and it was obviously me! Remember that time you were walking to _Stefan's _house..remember those guys?"

"No...Last week I went to his place and I got there fine." I whisper confused and he lets out a snarl.

"Because I made you forget! I compelled you to forget every single fucking meeting we had."

"So how is it my fault that you made me forget!" I yell at him and he grips my arm tightly and pulls me towards his face.

"If you would just join me you would of remembered all of those things by now!" he hisses into my face and I stop moving.

All the memories of the games come back to me and I struggle from his grasp. I forgot all about Alaric and Jenna...the only time I remembered someone was when I saw Stefan and I even forgot about him just know..I even forgot about Bonnie.

"Let go of me! I want to go home let me go! I'm going to win this game and forget about you forever! I hate you!" I say with as much force as I can manage but my words still crack.

He releases me slowly and grins.

"Just remember this when I win and your mine literally begging on your knees for some attention from me." he growls sending shivers down my back.

I blink away a few tears and when I open them I am back in the cold room next to Bonnie.

I turn around to see everyone standing there looking at me strangely.

"We were calling you...you kept murmuring 'Why did you make me forget'..what does that mean..?" Stefan asks and I shrug not looking at him.

I feel eyes burning in my skull and turn to see Alaric staring at me. He see's me looking at him and he shakes his head sadly and walks over to Aunt Jenna...

**UGH, I need to get back to the game...These last two chapters..UGH!**

**Anyways Damon was kind of Bipolar lol..I will give more info on Damon making her forget stuff later. Stefan DIDN'T really cheat on Elena (or did he...?) ok he didn't right THEN it was just a Damon illusion and Elena knows that she was just caught up in the moment. Sorry it's short but I want to move back to the game..this is a filler..I think.**

**Since Alaric knows what Damon can do and he played with his girlfriend do you think that maybe Alaric knows about what Damon does to Elena? Maybe...**

**Alaric is not going to want Elena to fall for Damon but he won't be MAD at her but he doesn't want her to because well...it's Damon...and he just killed like her best friend...and yaaaaaa.**

**OK OK Please Review so I can update and get this crappy chapter out of the way lol. LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND THANK YOU ERIN SALVATORE WHO REVIEWS LIKE ALL OF MY TVD STORIES! LOVE YOU! :D**

**Watch this video...it's amazing O_O:**

watch?v=uH8eQjvpW0I


	8. Summarys,Sneak Peeks, and Thank You's!

**Summary of Chapter 4: **

When they all split up Elena starts to kiss Stefan but he turns into Damon. When Damon brings Stefan back he goes to see Meredith whoes fear is getting pains of what her past patients got (such as broken bones) and he drinks from her. He watches them find Meredith and read what her fear is. Elena tells Damon she hates him and Damon calls out Saying he Lurvesssss her!

**Summary of Chapter 5: **

The gang help Meredith and then head down to find another one of there fears. They find Bonnie's and go in to find a bunch of men. Damon walks up to them and takes Bonnie and ties her down and uses his powers so the rest of them can't move. Bonnie is then raped (a lot..) and dies D: Elena cries and then opens her eyes to find herself in her room...with Damon.

**Summary of Chapter 6: **

Damon tells Elena the house is just an illusion and then makes a ballroom and ball gown for Elena. Him in suit start to dance but she snaps out of her trance and runs from him. Running through the door that was once her bedrooms she finds herself face to face with Stefan..about to sleep with there school's snob Rebekah. She bumps into Damon running from Stefan and hugs him telling him he wants to go home. He says she will get hurt but she disagrees and he confesses angrily to protecting her and then making her forget. She is upset about that but then remembers her friend and screams to leave. She opens her eyes and is back in the room a that Bonnie died in.

**Sneak Peak at Chapter 4: **

They start the game again and face Matt's fear. Elena has a talk with Alaric about Damon's culture and past and Jenna reveals to know more about Damon knowing Elena than she tells.

**Wow thank you SO much for your reviews I love you so much guys! SO HAPPY!**

**5 Reviews from Delenaluver: THANK YOU SO MUCH GURL! (lol..) **

**6 Reviews from Erin Salvatore: Wow..your just...your just amazing. You review on like all my TVD Stories AND your the first to review this one...You deserve a kiss from Damon. or Ian...or WHOEVER YOU PREFER.**

**Reviews from Melissa Somerhaulder: THANK YOU! It's ok I can think of Fears it just helpful lol. Thank you your lovely. Love your husband (Ian...Jk lol)**

**Reviews from shadowstarxy: IKR that's why I did it. Two stories by the amazing L.J Smith COMBINED= Awesomeness...:D**

**Reviews from JezzStar: THANKS a million and two. Love you!**

**Reviews from Alyssa92: Well I don't think you need to read The Forbidden Games to read this but it is a good trilogy. But thank you for your reviews! Thanks for your fears I might just use one!**

**Reviews from Reina (guest): Thank you tons! Love you! :D**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Me:*pulls Damon out from closet* Ok now do your job...**

**Damon: Ugh...bite or Kiss?**

**Me: Bite AND Kiss them all!**

**Damon: Fine...**

**Love you all, Damon Kisses and Bites to All! Keep reviewing :D! **


	9. 3 Maybe's Make a Yes Part 1

**Sorry it took so long guys...I was trying to make it longer and stuff but I got writers block and it kind of just went BLAG...THEN I checked my emails and got into this HUGE youtube war with the same person on like 3 videos...-_-**

****"Were splitting up again.." Alaric announces in monotone and I sigh.

Everyone has been acting practically dead since the whole Bonnie incident. Stefan barely talks to be, Caroline and Matt just spend all of their time snogging one another sadly, Meredith mumbles to her self, & Alaric and Jenna talk in whispers to each other half the time.

"Are you sure that's a good idea.." Caroline mumbles and Alaric nods.

"Same groups" he says and we go over by our "partners" but this time Meredith goes with Matt and Caroline.

"Do you think we'll all get out of here alive?"

"No..we already lost one person of course were not! Were all probably going to rot in here while you live in lalaland with Shadow Boy!"

"It's Shadow Ma-" I whisper but he cuts be off.

"I don't care Elena..."

"Well I'm sorry ok! I would not be living in luxury it would be torture. I would have to live on with a ass while knowing all of you are dead.." I say starting off strong but my voice lowers as I go on.

He just keeps walking and I stumble behind him.

**Alaric and Jenna: **

****Alaric stops walking and Jenna bumps into his back. Alaric sighs and turns around to face her. She looks at him quizzically.

"What if she falls for him?"

"She won't...she's smarter than that" Jenna says placing a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"We can't let her find out about his compelling and her parents.."

Jenna stops and thinks about her sister. She died in a car accident with her husband the first week the kids went up to the cabin this summer. Her and Alaric showed up the next week and didn't tell Elena about there death. Then there was Damon..

**Back to original:**

****We stopped walking as Caroline and Meredith came walking out from behind a corner. Caroline's forehead was dripping with blood while Meredith was sweating and gasping for air.

"Guys what happened!?" I ask rushing over to them.

"Elena..." Stefan says warningly.

I turn around to look at him am then knocked to the ground.

Blonde hair drapes in front of my face.

"What are you doing Caroline?"

"Maybe...Maybe if you die then Damon will let us go. He only wants you so maybe when your out of the picture we will have some peace and are normal lives back."

I struggle against her grip but she keeps me pinned down. What was wrong with her..She had always suggested I give myself up to Damon but kill me? Never.

"Caroline...What is wrong with you. Damon wouldn't let us go he would kill us and YOU he would kill slowly and painfully" Stefan says in a annoyed tone but I can hear him slowly walking over to her.

"I don't care!" she screeches and I struggle some more.

"It's not like Shadow Man really cares for you..he just wants a slut. A slut Elena! Once he's done with you he'll probably toss you to all of those guys that raped Bonnie and kill you!"

As she says that Caroline lifts my head up. I jerk it around but it's like her strength has doubled. As I start to jerk my head back away from her hands she lets go and my head slams against the floor hard.

"Oops" she snarls and I whimper.

"What is wrong with you? Don't even try to rip the bitch off of Elena..your weaker than I thought." an amused but irritated voice says from behind me.

Suddenly I feel Caroline scrambling off of me but her weight seems to be ripped off of me. I hear a thud against the wall and a whimper that sounds identical to mine but in Caroline's pitch.

"Damon...?" I murmur.

"Yes love?"

"Leave me and my friends alone you..bas..tard" I choke out and he chuckles.

"Thats what I get for saving your life then since obviously _your love_ couldn't do it." he says attempting to lift me up.

I struggle against him but then his words settle in my mind and I think about it. _Why didn't Stefan help me...? _That thought stops me from struggling and I just think.

"Good Girl...now go to sleep..." he whispers while holding me bridal style.

I try to get out of his arms again but I start to feel like lead. My eyes droop, feeling like they weighed 20 pounds. My body sags in his arms and I close my eyes.

"What the fuck..!" I hear Stefan yell but my mind drifts off into peacefulness.

**This is Part one of Chapter 8. Next part I post will have what happened to Matt and why Caroline practically tried to murder Elena. (It has to do with Matt..) I AM HORRID AT LEAVING DAMON OUT FOR ONE CHAPTER! GOD. I try to not have any Damon and then I start freaking out and add Damon. Next chapter will have most of the stuff I said about sneak peek. Also I'm thinking about starting a new story RELATED to this. I don't want to post a bunch of chapters about how Damon fell for Elena but I do want to go into detail about how they met so I might just start a new story where Elena is little and Damon who is like a teen meets her or whatever. I will still do this one of course. **

**I had the worst dream ever. I fell asleep in math class and dreamnt that for my birthday Ian Somerhaulder showed up and I said "I thin I'm gonna cry!" because I was so happy and HE said **

**"It's your party, cry if you want to"**

**and I was LIKE OMG and then he said "Ari wake up and answer the question."**

**and I said "Whaaa?" and then I woke up and my math teacher was asking me about ratios or whatever. It seemed so real...D:**

**Any way sorry if this chapter is confusing but I will explain in next chapter.**

**OK I WILL EXPLAIN ELENA'S PARENTS DEATH THOUGH;**

**The teens went up to the cabin and while they were there her parents died. Then Jenna and Alaric went up to see them the next week and planned to tell Elena but waited. Then the game thing happened so they didn't really have time...**

**Any questions ask away.**


	10. Bitter-Sweet

_"Damon what was that about!" I yell at him and he growls sending a shiver down my spine._

_"It was about nothing Elena...nothing."_

_"Thats a lie and you know it! Stefan was completely innocent and you knew that." I say and he lets out a humorless laugh._

_"And you still think I give a damn about him?"_

_"Yes because you care about me and I care about him!"_

_He starts pacing and punches the wall next to him sending a shudder throughout the house. _

_"You care about me to!" he shouts and I jump._

_"Of course I do..." I whisper and he turns around with a glare on his face._

_"Why did you kiss me?" he asks accusingly, stepping towards me while I step back._

_"I don't know..."_

_He lets out another laugh without humor and is suddenly in front of me gripping my arm, pulling me towards him._

_"Thats a lie and you know it" he whispers mockingly, his breath fanning over my face._

_"Why are you acting like this?"_

_He snorts and lets go of me, running a hand through his hair. I don't move and stay still barely breathing and he looks down at me. His arm shoots out grabbing my wrists again and he pulls me towards him. He grabs my face tightly and pulls it towards his and soon his lips are upon mine. He kisses me and I slowly start to kiss back but then stop...he tried to kill Stefan..._

_"No!" I say pushing away from him and he stares at me stunned._

_He attempts to pull me towards him again but I struggle and he lets out a feral growl._

_"Elena...?"_

_I jump and turn around to see Jeremy standing there looking at me with a confused expression. He looks towards Damon and then back at me as if asking me if he's bothering me. I shake my head._

_"Go to be-" I start but Damon pushes me behind him._

_"You know what I hate Jeremy..Liars." he whispers coldly but pain layers his voice._

_"Damon..."_

_"No No. You know who is very good at lying..your sister. It probably runs in the family." Damon says and is in front of Jeremy in a second._

_"Cant have liars running around now can we!" Damon growls into Jeremy's ear, placing his hands around his head._

_"Damon!" I yell at him but he isn't listening._

_Damon's hands twist and Jeremy's neck turns in unison with them. I am aware of a scream echoing around the room and there mine. My vision starts to go blurry as the light of a ring on Jeremy's finger sparkles across the room._

I sit up but have a pressing on my mouth. My eyes flutter open and Damon stands there with his wrist over my mouth. A liquid seeps down my throat. It has a bitter sweet metallic taste to it. I look up at him and start to struggle. He removes his wrist from my mouth and I wipe the dripping blood away from my mouth.

"What..was that." I gasp out.

**SORRY it's so short but this is kind of a sneak peek of the other story I'm going to do that is PART OF this story about how Damon knows Elena. All italics was a memory Elena got while drinking Damon's blood. He was giving her the blood because she got hurt because of Caroline...Damon was a vampire/shadow man thing in that memory but that's all Elena knows about Damon right now. That memory is all she has now of past Damon nothing else. Sorry if it's confusing and short but I will post next part soon and other story soon. :D Hope you liked it.**


	11. New Story Posted

**OK I wrote first chapter to it it is called Lightness To The Darkened! Sorry this is not a chapter and that last one is so short but I kind of made new chapter but It's just a different story. Hope you guys like it and I am working on next chapter for this story I just kind of have writers block for this one. :D**


	12. 3 Maybe's Make a Yes Part 2

**Caroline's POV:**

****"Matt..." I whisper as we walk up to the door with his name on it.

"Well what are we waiting for.." Matt says his voice shaking.

"You don't have to pretend to be brave Matt, We can wait.." I say taking his hand.

We were what most people called a off and on couple. It seemed that every time we broke up we would end up having sex and then dating again but one of us would go cheat on the other and then we would break up. Then we would get upset with the other person and have sex with each other and repeat the whole cycle over again.

"No let's just get it over with" he says, his voice wavering.

Meredith limps up behind us and pats his back encouragingly and I give his hand a squeeze. Matt nods towards us both and turns the door knob. He pulls me in with him and Meredith follows behind slowly. Darkness encases us and I grip onto Matt's hand tighter just to realize he's not holding my hand anymore.

"Matt!"

"Oh God..Oh God...Caroline No! No No No!"

I hear Matt's scream echo around the room and I run towards them just to trip over something. As if on cue a orange hue lights up the room and I look down at what I tripped on and I realize..it's myself. I lay on top of myself but it's not me. My body lays unmoving underneath me, it's eyes are glazed over and blank and my face is pale and gray. I jump off of it and look around to see a bunch of dead rats around the body and I scream. Blood pours from my dead bodies chest and I realize some got onto my hair and I start breathing heavily.

I scurry back away from the scene and bump into Matt who seems to to notice me.

"Matt lets get out of here!" I say to him shaking his shoulders but he just stares down at my dead body and the rats.

"Oh he can't see you..well he can only see the dead you.." I hear an amused voice say and I let go of Matt to look at Damon.

"How do I get him out of hear you asshole!" I scream at him and he chuckles.

"Just pull him out...He can't see the door because it's his fear-" he says pointing to the door in the back of the room, "So you have to take him to it"

I turn around again and grip Matt's hand and start to pull him. He looks around bewildered but I guess seeing my dead body has him in a daze and not confused about something invisible pulling him towards a wall. I look around, still walking, for Meredith and see she is already waiting by the door and is waving for us to come over. I nod and start pulling Matt faster.

Meredith pulls the door open and I push Matt through and he stumbles to the floor. I sit on my knee's beside him and he looks up at me slowly his eyes glazed over now.

"Caroline...?"

"Yes I'm alive...I'm alive..." I whisper against his forehead and he nods softly.

I feel him slump against the wall and I sigh and kiss his forehead once more. I stand up and growl

"Damon you want to hurt my loved one's I will hurt yours..." I say up to nothingness and start walking down the halls to find Elena.

"Don't.." I hear Meredith whisper but I shake my head and keep going.

**Elena's POV:**

"I gave you my blood..helps with injuries" he said walking towards a chair in the back.

I decide that I will let him think I'm talking about the blood while I try to decipher what the heck that memory thing was.

"I want to get back to the game..." I whisper.

"No I want to talk a bit..I mean I paused the game so you can take a time out..Have a drink, take a bit to eat.." he says waving towards a table with a wine bottle and a platter of cheese;s and fruits that I know weren't there a second ago.

I roll my eyes at him and he smirks. He stands up again and walks over to me and I don't move.

"Want to give in yet?"

"No..I'm winning the game and me and my friends are getting out of here." I say and he groans.

"What you mean to say is your going to fight the inevitable until every last one of your friends die and you end up mine" he says as if it is a fact.

I shake my head and he runs his hand through his hair. I place my hand on his arm he looks down at me quizzically.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love Stefan..It's always going to be Stefan." I whisper and he flinches.

"What changed.." he says seemingly ignoring what I had said.

"What do you mean.."

"A few minutes ago if I even tried to talk to you, you would be screaming at me that I killed your friend and how much you hated me and now your standing here having a normal conversation with me..What changed?"

"Nothing..I still hate you and I would hardly call this a normal conversation."

Of course I was lying I mean I do hate him he killed Bonnie and will probably kill the rest of my friends but now that I know what I know now I don't really understand anything anymore. Like how did I know him or how my brother is still alive today.

"Can you un-pause the game now I would like to go." I whisper not being able to stand being around him at the moment."

He sighs and a door in the back opens and I nod a thank you and walk towards it. I see far off down the hall everyone else.

"I really do hate you Damon..." I say softly and he turns around but I scamper down the hall.

**I don't really like writing this Damon sweet..I mean I want him to be sarcastic & Cocky but still care for Elena but this Damon is kind of mushy-ish. ANY WAY I didn't know what to do for Matt so I made him have Necrophobia - Fear of death or dead things.**

**Fun "Lets make people suffer so I can have the girl of my dreams" Damon is probably coming back next chapter. I think I will do Alaric's fear...MAYBE.**


	13. Leather & Cologne

After Meredith explains Matt's fear to us we realize Damon made Caroline forge she tried to kill me and we don't bring it up.

"We should get going..." Jenna mumbles and we all nod in agreement.

We walk down the halls, me and Stefan hand in hand, trying to find another door.

"Stefan.." I hear Caroline call down and I freeze.

If I have learned anything about Damon it is that he hates Stefan so I'm sure he won't go easy on his.

"It's ok Elena...I'll be fine" Stefan whispered reassuringly and I nodded softly.

We caught up to the rest of the group who stood in-front on the door with Stefan's name painted on it. Stefan step before the rest of us and gripped the door handle. The handle squeaked and then started to crumble beneath his hand and he removed it.

"What the.." Stefan mumbled and we stepped inside the room.

We looked back and saw that the door had dissolved with the doorknob.

"Guys look at this.." Alaric said in amazement and we turned towards him.

All of the dirty,grimy,dark, walls, seemed to dissolve and rebuild themselves into gold & white ones. Looking at them reminded me of the time I had..That was it! The walls and flooring were the exact same as the time I had almost danced with Damon.

I hear a breath hitch in Stefan's throat and look to see what he is looking at.

Damon.

Damon stands there in the same suit in tie as he did before smirking. He give me a wink but then twists on his heel's and bows toward nothingness. I raise my eyebrows at him and am about to ask him what he's doing but a girl materializes out of thin air in front of him and curtsies.

"Elena?" Stefan whispers and I looks up at him confused.

The girl who has blonde hair looks up at Stefan and gives a smile, but it's not a kind smile it is a wicked smile that I have only seen come from Damon. She turns to look at me and gives me a pitying smile and mouths something towards me. As she stands up I can make out the girl better and I realize shes...shes me. I stumble back expecting Stefan's chest to be there but instead am against a wall. I look to see him standing closer to Damon and the me dressed in a ball gown.

The me walks towards Damon and he stands up and they walk towards each other. He wraps his hand around her waist the way he did with me and she puts her arm over his shoulder, giggling.

I turn away repulsed that I would even think about doing that but then stop..I already had done it. I crane my head around again to watch and see that they two of them are now waltzing beautifully. The girl threw her head back every few minutes and laughed and I looked at the two of them mesmerized. Damon looked..happy. He had a genuine smile on his face and I felt myself step forward towards them.

"No.."

I look down to see Stefan on his knees now watching the fake me & Damon dance and I sigh knowing he can't see me. I hear footsteps and soon Alaric is pulling Stefan up and pulling him towards the door.

"Come on boy.." he says softly and Stefan just shakes his head repeatedly.

"Elena..Elena he killed Bonnie..He is going to kill all of us.." Stefan whispers pleadingly as he is lead out the door.

I stay behind and walk up to Damon and myself who are now making out. I walk up to them and the illusion of me steps to the side and disappears.

"Come to take her place Elena?" Damon asks with a grin.

I walk up to him and slap him square across the face and his head snaps to the side. He lets out a soft growl and I step back.

"I would never do anything like that on my own free will with you! I would never even want to place my lips on yours which have probably tasted the blood of thousands of people!"

"Maybe you already have!" Damon snaps and I look at him confused.

He looks at me as if telling me to think about that and he walks off out the door. I stand there stunned for a few moments before walking out the door to find the rest of the group.

"Elena!" I hear Stefan yell and see him come rushing up to me.

I smile softly and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"Where is everyone..?" I ask murmur against his chest.

"There taking a rest..Damon told us we had a few hours left." he replies, his chin resting atop of my head.

I pull his chin down so his lips are align with mine and I kiss him. I kiss him but it is desperate, to erase the thought of even getting close to kissing Damon on my own account. He kisses back passionately and I pull him tighter to me.

"Elena your crying..."

"I'm just tired that's all.." I mumble and he nods but looks at me with disbelief.

I kiss him lightly on the lips again and walk over to the direction that Stefan said everyone was sleeping in. Once I get over there I see everyone is asleep. Matt is resting on Caroline's chest, Jenna is curled into Alaric & Meredith lays between all of them. I walk past all of them and lay against the wall but stay close enough so that they are still in sight. As I lay down against the cold floor a gust of wind ironically blows through the hall and as if on cue everyone shivers in unison.

I look up and see that Stefan has taken rest at the opposite end of the hall and is sitting up. I lie back down and curl my self up and drift off to sleep, shivering. As I drift of I am aware of something being dropped on me that smells of leather and cologne. It overwhelms my senses and I drift off into sleep...

**Aww Damon gave her his coat..again. I think Damon has a unlimited supply of Leather Jackets... Anyways I know what your thinking.."How did Stefan write down 'Elena fall for Damon' if he didn't know Damon?" It's because he didn't. He wrote down Elena fall for someone else and Damon just took the liberty to make it him lol. I know I said I would do Alaric's fear but I changed my mind..I do that...a lot...  
**

**I know Elena & Damon kissed already but it wasn't really on her own free will. She thought it was Stefan so it doesn't really count. So what does Damon mean by already kissed Elena? Why the past of course!  
**

**Hope you liked this chapter! OH AND OMG MY WEEK IS GOING TO GO GREAT!  
**

**Mon: NO SCHOOL (We have a hurricane coming!)  
**

**Tues: Maybe no school...Idk but if we do it's ok...  
**

**Weds:HALLOWEEN! I GET TO BE A RENAISSANCE VAMPIRE LOL!  
**

**Thurs: OMG BEST DAY EVER I GET TO EAT CANDY AND WATCH TVD! (Which will probably be Delena packed)  
**

**Fri: Repeat Thursday! :D  
**

**So I will probably update tomorrow since I have nothing to do, Tuesday I probaly won't, Wednesday..no,Thursday NOPE I will be to busy picking out good TVD candy and watching last weeks episode and helping parents put some of the Halloween decorations away..,Friday yes.  
**

**Oh I might not do it Monday if power goes out so MAYBE JUST MAYBE I will wake up really early or really late to write a short chapter for you. It will be short though but if I do it will be 3 chapters in one day...  
**


	14. Artifical Fruit

"Everyone get up!"

My eyes flutter open and I look around confused at why I am on a freezing floor. Then all the memories of the day rush back to me and I sigh softly.

"Why the hell did you take Damon's jacket Elena?" I hear Stefan say and I sit up.

"She didn't..He gave it to her when she fell asleep..I saw" Alaric says and I mouth a thank you.

"Lets just get on with the game..." Meredith says softly and I nod.

"I'm hungry and tired and I smell horrid! Does Damon have any restrooms or anything?!" Caroline whines and I roll my eyes.

"I got some cheese and fruit from when I was with Damon, It's not a lot but it will do." I say and all of there heads whip up as I pull out the napkin with the food items.

I unwrap it and look down at it and growl. All the food was plastic and it wasn't because I remember eating some of it.

"I'm sorry guys but..Damon turned it into plastic"

"Wow...That bastard has gotten smarter..." Alaric says but then he grins. "But I have something to work against him.."

Alaric starts walking down the halls and waves for us to follow him and we do. He stops and turns towards a wall and kneels down..then he starts digging. His fingers scrape against the wall on one spot until blood starts to come out from his fingers.

"Alaric...?" Stefan whispers quizzically.

A clang echoes around the room as one of the bricks drops to the floor and Alaric lets out a laugh that sends chills down my spine. He turns to face us and stands up, holding a small bundle of herbs.

"Vervain..when we played the game Damon wanted the last 3 to fight back so he gave us vervain which is toxic to his kind! He wasn't very smart back then. At the end of the game I hid it in a brick for anyone else who might get stuck in his sick games to use. It's a little old but it will do." he says with a grin so wide I think for a second he might of snapped.

"But how would Damon be affected by a plant?" I ask softly, questioning his sanity and he laughs.

"I don't know but it stops his power!"

"But..But I only have three pieces so.." Alaric mumbles with his head down.

"Alaric, Elena, and Stefan.." Meredith says speaking up loudly for the first time in awhile.

"Those three because Alaric knows most about this, Elena because she is who Damon will try to use his powers on the most, and Stefan because if we have Stefan Damon will have less of a chance with Elena." Meredith says before we can tell her no.

"What do you mean he doesn't have a chance with me anyways even if Stefan was out of the way!" I say defensively.

At that everyone seems to look at everything and anything but me and I stare at them in surprise.

"You don't think I lo-"

"Lets just go" Alaric says speaking up and handing me and Stefan a piece of the plant.

As we start walking down the halls I walk over towards Stefan planning on telling him I have no feelings for Damon but we end up by doors.

"There's two..." Meredith whispers and Alaric groans.

The two doors stand there staring down at as and I imagine Damon standing there laughing. Painted on them is _Caroline _and _Alaric. _I look at the two of them and see that Alaric is shaking and Caroline is sobbing into Matt's chest.

"Guys.."

"Damon wants us to split up..." Alaric whispers and I grab Stefan's hand tightly.

"Stefan, Matt, Elena, and Caroline will go together through hers and the rest of you will come with me through mine." Alaric announces and we all nod and go over by are doors.

"Try to find us guys!" Alaric shouts over to us as they step through there door.

No one makes a sound as the door bangs shut and Alaric, Jenna, and Meredith disappear. Stefan grips the handle and nods towards all of us, with me holding his other hand.

"Ready?" he asks Caroline who is buried in Matt's chest and she nods.

Matt kisses the top of her head as we step through the door and it closes behind us. I walk closer to Stefan as a blinding light surrounds us but fades quickly. I look around the pure white room and stare confused at the glass container in the middle of the room. It was a large glass box which looked to be filled with water and a man in a white robe stood next to it waving us forward. As I stare at the man and the box in confusion Caroline rushes over to the man and stands next to him. She is also dressed in a white robe and Matt gasps and I turn to look at him.

"Matt...whats her fear?"

"Unpurity...She's afraid of being unpure and dieing and going to hell..." Matt whispered and I close my eyes in realization.

_Damon don't..._ Caroline in her white robe now steps into the glass box with the man. We walk up to them but stand a distance back to get a better view. The man plugs her nose and mouth a few words and dips her into the water. We wait for him to pull her back up like they do in normal baptisms but he just keeps her down. After a moment he stands up but leaves Caroline in the water. The man steps out and I gasp because blood drips from his robe..not water. He walks around the other side of the casket and pulls up a glass covering and pushes it over the box.

"Oh god..." Matt whispers and he runs towards the scene.

He starts pounding at the glass casket but nothing happens.

"Help me!" he shouts but no one moves knowing that if Damon doesn't want anything to happen nothing will.

Matt looks around the room and something seems to sparkle in his eye and he runs after something in the back of the room. He comes out of the shadows with a mallet in hand and I sigh as he starts cracking the glass covering.

Matt lets out a frustrated growl and as if on cue the covering shatters and blood spills out of the casket. Caroline sits up dripping with blood and I step back and feel bile rise up my throat.

She coughs and has blood spit up out of her mouth but Matt seems to ignore this. He pulls up Caroline and she grips onto him, and blood seeps through his shirt. I smile softly at the scene but turn away at the thought of where all that blood might of came from.

"Aww how sweet.." I hear the now annoying amused voice of Damon say behind us.

"You dick!" Stefan screams at him just as I was about to call him a jerk but I decide dick is better.

"Oh no I'm not a dick but I have one..would you like to see Elena?" he asks in a serious tone but his lips have a smirk painted on them and his eyes dance wildly.

"In your dreams.."

"That could be arranged you know...I could always take you into my dreams"

"God I hate you" I snarl at him and he chuckles.

"Anyways I wanted to have all of that vervain Alaric gave you guys back.."

I stare at him my mouth agape and my eyes bulging. Stefan starts to mutter some profanities and all of this seems to amuse Damon more.

"Of course I knew!" he laughs and Stefan growls.

"Fuck you!" Stefan yells charging towards Damon.

It all happens in slow motion. I expect Damon to poof away or trip him but Stefan seems to take him off guard. He knocks Damon to the ground and proceeds to punch him. A gash forms on Damon's head but I can see it start to close up. Stefan seems to notice it also and he shoves some of his vervain in the cut and I can faintly hear Damon let out a hiss of pain. Stefan starts shoving the vervain in Damon's mouth and Damon starts to cough.

"Stefan get off of him!" I scream running towards them and Stefan turns around with a glare.

"Why so you can be with him Elena? If we lose you might get to stay alive but the rest of us will die Elena I don't care if you love him!" he shouts towards me and I stumble backwards.

I didn't love him..I couldn't. But I also knew that if Damon died we wouldn't be able to get out of the game.

"Get off of him!" I yell again and Stefan growls.

I turn around and see that Matt had lead Caroline out of the room and I sigh with relief. I now run towards Stefan and Damon and try to pull the punching Stefan off of Damon.

"Get off of him.." I softly and Stefan seems to take my tone into account and he jumps off of Damon.

"Damn you...Damn both of you.." he whispers brokenly and pushes me to the ground and out of his way as he walks towards the door.

I stumble back at his push and my hand falls into one of the piles of shattered glass. I wince but crawl over towards Damon who was groaning and sitting up already.

He sits up and finally seems to take me into account and he cusses. I scoot closer towards him and sigh...

**OK Next Chapter is going to be like 3 Maybe's Make a Yes Part 2 with Alaric's fear in the beginning and then Damon & Elena together at next part. No guys Elena didn't save Damon because she loved him she saved him because she knew that if he were to die (even though we all know Stefan couldn't kill Damon..just hurt him) that they would be stuck in the game. I think next chapter will be when she falls for Damon...I am going to have a sequel to this because I only have 3 more fears to do left! So this story is coming to an end but I am going to start sequel :D! Oh and I'm amazingly happy!**

**BECAUSE I HAVE NO SCHOOL TUESDAY! YAY 2 days in a row. So that means one normal day this week for me!  
**

**Also Sorry Care's fear was confusing..It was that she's afraid of going to hell I guess (I don't even really know) So she was baptized and the water turned into blood and she almost drowned in blood...does that give anyone else chills to think about.  
**

**So since I will have nothing else to do again tomorrow I will update! YAY I GET TO WRITE ANOTHER DELENA MOMENT! lol.  
**

**xoxox~The girl who is going Delena crazy waiting for Thurs!  
**


	15. Your So Beautiful Nancy

"_Come on Nancy were almost there!" I yell to her and she nods running behind me, out of breath._

_"I'm..I'm..coming!" she whispers toward me stumbling up the stairs._

_The door...I see the door to the top of the house and I rush towards it._

_"Nancy we won! We made it!" I say as she stumbles up next to me._

_"We did it Ric..We made it." Nancy replies hugging me tightly._

_"We'll get you to a doctor ok..Then I'll propose to you and we'll have a huge marriage and everything will be right again" I whisper against her lips._

_Nancy had gotten some sort of disease from her fear and even though we passed her fear the disease stayed._

_Still holding onto Nancy I pull open the door to be faced with a wall._

_"No..."_

_"Ric whats wrong" Nancy whispers, her face still in my chest._

_"No!" No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening"_

_"Ric..? Whats wro-" she starts but is silenced by a fit of coughs coming from her._

_"Lets go Ric..I don't feel go...ood" she spits out as more coughs come from her and she doubles over._

_I release her and look around to try and see if there are anymore doors but there are none. I look over to the side once more to see another staircase and I gasp._

_"Nancy lets go I know where the door is!" I yell with excitement._

_Silence answers me and I look down at Nancy who is now sprawled on the floor._

_"Nancy..."_

_No coughs come from her and no movement shows any sign of life._

_"No God Damn It!" I say kneeling down and picking her up._

_I pull her into my arms bridal style and walk over to the steps and go up them slowly. Stumbling every few steps I get to the top and go over to the last door. I pull it open and step over the bottom part but a unseen force stops me from stepping through. I try walking through a few more times but my efforts are in vain._

_"Sorry buddy but you can't bring the dead.." Damon's voice echoes around the room and a breath hitches in my throat._

_ . .Dead _

_I drop her to the floor and she falls at my feet and I let out a few ragged breaths. _

_"I'm so sorry Nancy..." I whisper, stepping over her body and out the last door._

_"Congratulations on winning Goats & Tigers Alaric Saltzman!"_

**Jenna's POV:**

"Come on Alaric Nancy's not here" I say pulling him towards the door.

He stumbles along calling out Nancy's name and I sigh.

"I'm so sorry Nancy" he whispers as I pull him through the door with Meredith following behind.

**Elena's POV:**

"Damon..." I whisper and he looks at me with a blank expression.

Damon's eyes flit down to my hand and he growls softly. He stands up slowly, groaning and waves to me to do the same. I stand and his hand shoots out to grip my uninjured one. He pulls me towards him and my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"What are yo-"

He pulls me towards his chest but turns me around so I'm not facing leans me down and bites his wrist. He looks down at me and slowly lowers his wrist towards my mouth as if asking permission. I nod and soon the bittersweet taste is filling my mouth again and seeping down my throat. Before I can even take a gulp he pulls his wrist away and lets go of me. I wipe my mouth quickly with my sleeve and

"Can I ask you something.." I whisper and he looks down at me.

"Depends."

"Whats my fear?"

"Can't tell you..that would be cheating" he says softly but with a smirk.

I groan and run a hand through my hair and he just stares at me. I shift on my legs uncomfortably and he doesn't move.

"What?"

"I just want to know why you don't give in yet.."

I let out a humorless snort and roll my eyes.

"Because I have a life. I love Stefan and I have great friends!" I say annoyed.

"Really? From what I see is all of your friends dying and you letting them. And your _love _yelling at you for wearing a jacket and pushing you into glass.."

"Are you serious!? The jacket was from you, a psycho who is trying to kill him! He pushed me into glass because I was trying to save you..and it was an accident." I start off yelling but my voice lowers to a mumble at the end.

"Well why did you try to save me? It's not like he could kill me anyways." he snarls accusingly and I step away from him.

"Because if you died we wouldn't be able to get out of here.." I whisper and he lets out a un amused chuckle.

"I just said he couldn't kill me."

"Well how was I supposed to know that!" I say defensively.

"I'm a vampire..Do you really think a human could kill me?" he says softer this time and I bow my head down.

"Why did you try and 'save' me?"

"I don't know.."

"Why did you do it Elena!" he says in a frustrated tone and I let out a exasperated sigh.

"I don't know! I really don't!"

"You care for me.." he whispers.

I shake my head, closing my eyes and he places his hand on the side of my face. His hand slides down to the back of my neck and I stumble towards him.

"Elena..." he whispers and I shake my head, my eyes still closed.

I feel his hand move away from my neck and it is placed on my chin. I feel him tilt my head down and I freeze. I feel his breath get closer, fanning across my face.

"Your so beautiful 'Lena.." he murmurs.

"Elena! Run we only have two more fears to do before we win! Hurry Run!" I hear Jenna call from behind us.

"Oh god.." I whisper opening my eyes.

I push away from Damon who's eyes were now locked on Jenna, blaring with fury. I stumble away from him and catch my balance. I start running towards the group but stop in front of them. I look back but see Damon is gone and I sigh softly.

"Lets go..It's you and Jenna that's left." Meredith says softly.

I nod and look towards Stefan who is looking at me with disgust with such force it stops my breath for a moment. I look down and start walking down the hall After Meredith, Jenna, and Alaric who is shaking and holding onto Jenna.

What have I done...?

**Wow..I know the whole "Almost kiss" scene was rushed but I had to have her have kind of romantic feelings for him before the sequel. So Alaric's fear was reliving his ex-girlfriends death. Yay for me no school today. But I do have it tomorrow. Oh and Happy Halloween tomorrow guys! I think 2-3 more chapters for this story until it's done D: But like I said sequel...so yay :D!  
**


	16. Uruz

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO L.J SMITH (And the Games idea belongs to L.J Smith also...)**

We had just finished Jenna's fear and were know walking to find my fear.I kept my head down as we walked, keeping a distance from everyone else. Stefan,who seems to try and keep the greatest distance away from me, keeps his hands shoved in his pockets and looks at everything but me. I sighed and sucked in a sharp breath and walked over to him.

"Stefan..I'm sorry ok" I whisper and he stops walking and turns to look at me.

"I don't care Elena..I don't really want to talk to you.."

"Why?"

"Your sick! Thats why, you almost freaking kissed a murder who has recently killed one of your best friends! I feel sick even knowing we dated!" He yells and I shy away from him.

"Dated..?" I whisper and he nods.

"Past Tense Elena..Past"

"Ok I made a mistake but I love you! I was caught up in the moment Stefan!" I say desperately, gripping onto his arm.

"Do you hear yourself? Caught up in the moment with a person who has probably murdered thousands of people Elena!" he growls and something flashes in his eyes.

"Oh god your jealous of Damon?"

He snorts and starts walking again, ripping his arm out of my grasp.

"No..I just think your sick."

I rush up to him and pull him to a stop, turning him around. I lean upwards and rest my forehead on his and he closes his eys and sighs.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave you alone.." I whisper pulling my lips closer to his.

"I do Elena I really do but your so..so..diff-"

I push my lips onto his and he doesn't kiss back so I kiss harder. Slowly, ever so slowly he kisses back and I let out a breath of relief against his lips. I pull away after a few moments and stare at him.

"I'm the same person I always was Stefan..please believe me." I say hugging him to me.

He rests his chin against the top of my head and I feel him nod.

"Thank You..." I whisper against his chest.

He nods again but pushes me off of him.

"Lets go there waiting.." he says not looking at me.

I look off and see that yes Alaric, Jenna,Matt,Caroline,and Meredith were waiting. Stefan walks off and I sigh knowing it will never be the same between the two of us.

"Elena..Elena come here." Meredith calls down from the hall and I rush towards her to be faced with everyone standing in front of the door with my name painted on it.

My breathing goes ragged and I step back but Matt reaches out and grips my arm. Caroline who was still immensely covered in blood waves me over and I nod softly.

"Ready?" Stefan asks slowly and I shake my head but keep walking.

Stefan rushed in front of me and opened the door and a shiver rolled down my spine. I stepped slowly through it with everyone following me and I looked back to only see they weren't there. As Elena walked around the room a little girl formed in front of her. She realized she was in her grandfathers house but she couldn't move.

_"Elena there is a whole other world out there with creatures some evil some not. They live in that little closet over there..never open it"  
_

_"Grandpa my daddy told me monsters don't live in closets."_

_"Oh but they do" Elena's grandpa replied._

_"But Look Granddaddy" The little Elena said rushing over to the tall wardrobe, pulling open the door.  
_

_Soon the closet door burst open to show a bunch of men._

_"No Elena!"  
_

_"Famished, Famished, Famished, Famished!" the men chanted and Elena hid behind her Grandfather._

_"You play with are souls and bother are kind trying to open a passage way to the shadows no more! We are hungry and we will feast. You will play with our lives no more."_

_"Uruz, Uruz, Uruz!" The grandfather shouted trying to send the souls back but they were stronger.  
_

_ It was hell..It was beautiful at the same time. Fire lite up the spots that weren't covered by shadows and sparkled in the little Elena's eyes like ruby's.  
_

_"NO!, take me not my granddaughter..she is to young!" _

_"I want her.." a teenager said from behind the taller shadow men. He stepped out from behind them to show his black hair and blue eyes._

_"No...take me you can have me but she is much to young!" the grandfather yelled again._

_"Leave my granddaddy alone!" Elena squealed pulling on her grandfathers shirt._

_"I want her.." the teen hissed from the back again pointing at Elena._

_"No boy..we will take the grandpa and leave the girl..he will pay her debt.."  
_

_"But I want her" the teenager whined this time but the old man had already started walking towards the Shadow Men._

_"I love you Elena!" the grandfather yelled leaving the little girl confused and the teenager pouting._

_"Grandaddy?" she whispered and the closet doors slammed shut._

I fell to the floor as the scene before me ended..Everyone had told me that my grandfather had tried to kill me and then had ran away. But no..it was me..I had opened the wardrobe and sent my grandfather to his death..his torture. I sob racked through my body and tears stung my cheeks.

"Elena..?" I heard Stefan whisper and I shook my head.

A memory..It wasn't even a fear it was memory. I could faintly feel Stefan pulling me along and out the other door and hear everyone whispering to me it would be all right but they didn't know what I saw.

"Wait if that was the last fear that means we...we just have to get to the top of the house and we won!" I hear Jenna shout and start wiping the tears off of my face.

"And guess what I just found..." Matt calls down and everyone turns to look at him.

Matt stands with Caroline in front of a staircase and we look at him quizzically.

"The last door is up there!" Matt yells to us and I grin.

We were getting out of here...We were winning...Damon wouldn't and couldn't have us. The end of the game was near...

**Um next chapter is the last one and then I am doing Sequel! Um Elena's fear was facing what happened the night her grandfather dissappered. Sorry about beginning I hate writing Stelena too..and I just realized..I HAD NO DAMON! Ok that's not really good but..yea. Wait NVM I did have Damon kind of, I had teenager will learn more about the Shadow Soul People or whatever in the Sequel which I will tell you name for...  
**

**Please vote on poll for name!  
**

**OR  
**

**Give me a suggestion for name.  
**

**It must start with The Forbidden _  
**

**Ok and not Games it can not be games. So please vote on poll for name or give me a suggestion! Thank You guys and sorry this is all rushed but I want to get to Sequel!  
**


	17. The Runes Guide

**What Are Runes?** The 25 alphabet-like symbols which make up a set of rune stones were brought into use by 13th century Vikings. They believed the runes were a sacred gift from the gods and used them to make decisions in much the same way we use horoscopes. It is believed that they took bags of runes with them on their worldly conquests.  
**How Do They Work?** Like horoscopes, runes are believed to give insights into your near future.  
**How To Use Runes** First create your own runes from clay, rocks etc. and place them in a small bag. Put all other thoughts out of your mind and focus on a question or problem that's been troubling you. Now pick out a rune. Remember to always lay your rune face-down and then turn it over. Then look up the meaning. For accurate readings, all 25 runes must be together before you choose one and remember that some of the runes' meanings change depending on whether you pull them out in an upright or upside-down position.

Rune Meanings MANNAZ - The Self

This rune indicates that you're not paying enough attention to the voice telling you how to handle a tricky situation you've encountered.  
**Upside-Down:**You're far too busy blaming other people when it's more likely that your gossiping ways are responsible for your trouble. You must learn to keep secrets.

GEBO - Partnership

Love and friendship are on the cards for you.

ANSUZ - Signals

If you've been willing something to happen, it's likely that it will. Chance encounters are also on the horizon.  
**Upside-Down:**If you're having troubles with friends or family, don't despair - it's meant to teach you a lesson about getting on with everyday living.

OTHILA - Separation

It's time to get rid of your bad habits or friendships. Whatever it is, it's holding you back.  
**Upside-Down:**You'll soon be called upon to provide comfort to a friend in distress. Just remember to be sensitive and listen, but above all, to make sure that you're honest.

URUZ - Strength

This rune usually signals the loss of something to which you're very attached. It's message is now to worry too much, somehow it'll work out for the best.  
_Used for piercing the veil between worlds_  
**Upside-Down:**You may be upset about a recent occurrence, but you've brought it on yourself.

PERTH - Initiation

You or someone you know is keeping a secret that's about to come out in the open, so avoid gossiping. Meanwhile, a hint you've given about something you want has been heard by the right people.  
_Upside-Down:_You're about to have a run of bad luck - especially in relationships.

NAUTHIZ - Constraint

Examine what's attracting your bad luck and stop trying to change things you can't control, only work on practical solutions.  
_Also known as NYD, it is used for containment, providing "eternal constraint, preventing travel in any direction."  
_**Upside-Down:**You've lost your temper with someone. Calm down and make an attempt to control your moods.

INGUZ - Fertility

If you're just about to start something it's sure to be a success as this rune signifies new beginnings.

EIHWAZ - Defense

This warns of obstacles that will be met in a plan of yours. Think carefully about the repercussions for yourself and others that this plan may bring.

ALGIZ - Protection

Start to control your emotions as others are tiring of your highs and lows. You're so caught up in yourself that you're missing opportunities.  
**Upside-Down:**Watch your health and keep an eye on anyone you suspect may be using you.

FEHU - Possessions

A rune of rewards received, ambition realized and love matched. The love of your life is about to appear.  
**Upside-Down:**Put aside any worries about your future and focus on the present.

WUNJO - Joy

A secret wish is about to be granted. Good fortune is coming your way.  
**Upside-Down:**A personal crisis is at hand and you will need plenty of patience.

JERA - Harvest

A beneficial outcome of something you're committed to is on the horizon. You've planted the seeds for success - now sit back and enjoy.

KANO - Opening

You'll have flashes of inspiration for artistic activities and you may also discover a talent you never knew about.  
**Upside-Down:**Something in your life is coming to an end. Accept it's over and move on to new opportunities.

TEIWAZ - The Warrior

You have formed a special bond with someone and you are both likely to get something rewarding from it.  
**Upside-Down:**Don't become too obsessed with the past, it's time to find something new.

BERKANA - Growth

If you're thinking about something don't give in to doubt, just go ahead and do it.  
**Upside-Down:**Cracks are forming in a close friendship. Take the first step and say you're sorry.

EHWAZ - Movement

This is a rune of travel, movement and new dwellings. You may be about to move house, take a holiday, or a situation that's been getting you down will improve.  
**Upside-Down:**If you can't solve a family problem or personal crisis, don't worry as the answer will present itself shortly.

LAGUZ - Flow

Stop worrying and analyzing everything (especially where romance is involved). Trust your intuition.  
**Upside-Down:**This is a warning against trying to hard to get someone's attention. Back of a bit.

HAGALAZ - Disruption

Steady yourself for a change of plans.

RAIDO - Communication

Stop listening to people who don't know the full story and don't be afraid to speak up for yourself.  
**Upside-Down:**There's been a communication breakdown and it's time to clear the air and get everything out into the open.

THURISAZ - Gateway

Don't make any hasty plans as you are likely to get caught out.  
**Upside-Down:**Take care and think before you act.

DAGAZ - Breakthrough

You are about to be presented with an opportunity you've been hoping for. Big achievements and success are assured.  
_For awakening_

ISA - Standstill

Everything has come to a standstill and all you can do is accept it and use your time to work on other things.

SOWELU - Life Force

You've been making plans to improve your finances and nows the time to take steps to do this. Success is assured.

_RAIDHO_

_For journeying in space._

The Blank Rune

This signifies that destiny is at work in your life.

**These are the Runes that will be explained more in the Sequel. Uruz was used by the grandfather in Elena's fear because he was trying to close the portal to The Shadow People but they were to strong and it didn't work. **

**They all belong to L.J Smith and come from her book The Forbidden Games!**


	18. Forgive Me For Your Torture

We run..All of us, even the weakest run because we know that once we get out of here are lives can go semi-normal. The stairs creaked and groaned underneath all of are weight but none of us cared. We almost had our life back and it was just beyond that door.

"Yes!" Matt yells once all of us had made it next to him.

We all smile at him at turn the corner to get to the door but we stop, our breath hitched in our throats.

"Congrats you made it to the last door! Hope you can get past these two..there.." Damon says slowly gesturing towards the two creatures blocking the door.

"Hmm..whats the right word...Famished?" he chuckled and a sob chokes out of my throat.

"Your cheating!" Caroline yells at him and he shrugs.

He looks back at the two creatures and as if on cue there tongues slide across there lips slowly and Damon grins.

"Creeper-" Damon says pointing to the one snake like one, "and Lurker" he says nodding towards the wolf like one.

"If you want to leave I want Elena.."

"Hell no! She's coming with us and you can't stop us!" Alaric yells out hoarsely and stumbles towards the two creatures but they hiss and lurch forward towards him and Alaric jumps back.

"I'll go..."

As if in slow motion everyone's head inclines towards to me counting Damon. At first his face is masked with confusion but slowly a smirk slides across his face.

"Elena your tired you don't know what your saying come on!" Caroline says softly and I shake my head.

"Well come on guys..Elena made her decision now lets get out of here.." I hear Stefan say and it shocks me.

I turn to look at him and no surprise or concern is etched on his face just disgust and..and a look that seemed to tell everyone I told you so. As I try to decipher what it means I realize he never believed me when I said I loved him..He always thought I would up running to Damon. The thought brings angry tears to my eyes and I let out a frustrated growl.

" 'Lena..." I hear Damon whisper and I turn around.

He stands there with a ring in his hand and a look mixed with pride,disbelief,lust, and..and hope. The images spring a few more tears from my eyes and I feel pity for him..so much pity. He grabs my hand slowly and I don't move it away.

"Repeat after me..?" he says questioningly like he expects me to run out..

"Ok.." I say breathlessly.

"This ring is a symbol of my oath; Will hold me to the words I speak: All I refuse and thee I choose" he says strongly this time, slipping the ring on my finger. As he does so a wicked glint lights up his eyes and I force a small smile onto my lips.

"This ring is a symbol of my oath; Will hold me to the words I speak: All I refuse and thee I choose" I say softly, my voice strained but he doesn't seem to notice.

As soon as I do a wave of fatigue washes over me and I stumble into Damon's chest. He grips my shoulder,holding up and I close my eyes. As soon as I do I feel my energy restored and I open my eyes to see none but Damon. As I look around I see we are in a different room...the room that...I choke back a sob and make my face so Damon doesn't see my pain as I see we are in the room my Grandpa got taken in. Damon, who was across the room turns around and faces me.

"What made you change your mind?" he asks but sounds bored.

"I..I..I don't know everything?" I mumble because I hadn't truly thought this far.

"Thats not a very good answer.." he says now looking around the room and at the pictures.

I looks along with him at all the memories I had with my Grandpa but one catches my eye. It shows me at about 13, her blonde hair tied back and another teen who looked about 16 with raven black hair down to about his neck with his arm draped around the 13 year old me's shoulder facing the camera. The younger me stood staring up at the boy with admiration and joy. The boys blue eyes seemed to pierce her eyes even through the frame and cause her to shiver.

"Damon...What is that?"

He looks up at the picture and I see a flash of pain fly through his eyes but he just shrugs and turns towards me. As he does the same shiver I got staring at the picture runs through me.

"Damon?" I whisper and he looks at me, expressionless.

As he stares he starts walking slowly towards me and I don't move. Soon his hand is slowly trailing down the side of my face and I lean into his touch involuntary. I start to lean towards him, my eyes closed but the farther I lean I can't capture his lips. As I open my eyes again he pushes me against the wall next to my destination. As I look at the closet I suck in a sharp breath and start my plan.

**Damon's POV: **

She lets out a feral growl which sounds more like a mew and wraps her arms around my shoulders and grips on like this is the last time she will see me. She looks over me slowly with a pained expression before leaning up towards me. As she does I roll me eyes at her hesitance and crash my lips onto hers heatedly. Her heart pounded against my chest and I snarled against her lips. He hands moved off of my shoulders just to tangle in my hair and pull on it but no pain came from the touch. As I kissed her she started trying to turn me around so I would be facing the wall. I smirk against her lips and humor her by flipping us around.

As she does she starts to move us towards the couch..or so I think. I really couldn't tell which direction we were going. Soon she stops and I am pressed against another hard surface.

I move down to kiss her neck then the top of her chest and then she pulled me back up to her lips again. As she did I feel a salty wetness against my lips and realized she was crying.

" 'Lena..?" I ask, out of breath.

"I'm sorry" she whimpers but kisses me again, desperately.

As much as it pained me and surprised me that I had to be the one to do this, I pushed her back and she looked down with tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm so sorry.." she whispers again and just as before she kissed me.

"Forgive me one day please..." she mumbles against my lips and before I can ask her what the fuck she means I fall into blackness.

**Elena's POV:**

"Forgive me one day please" I whisper against his lips with my swollen ones and place my hands against the knobs.

He starts to pull back but I rip open the wardrobes doors and he stumbles into the darkness and fire. Quickly I slam them shut before a sob can rack through my body.

"URUZ!" I scream at the doors and then stumble away from them.

I soon break into a run and rush out the doors.

"Elena!" I hear a voice say and spin around to see Alaric.

"Wha-How...Why aren't you gone?" I spit out and he chuckles but it is rushed and worried.

"I knew you wouldn't just go with him.." he whispers as he looks me over and then he frowns.

"I'm sorry.." he mumbles and I sniffle but cock my head to the side.

"For what..?" I get out through the tears and he sighs.

"For losing him..But it had to happen you know." he says and I run into his arms he now had outstretched and hug him.

"Lets go home.." he says softly, releasing me and I nod.

Home...Home...Home...It sounded foreign in my mind. Home would never be the same..

**THE END.**

**WOAH..This chapter was rushed huh? Anyways I think I will do a One-Shot of Jenna's fear separately and then start sequel. PLEASE vote on poll today or tomorrow morning for title because I want to start! :D OR leave a review saying you want it to be called The Forbidden Love (Thank You so much Delenaluver for suggesting that to me! Luv ya!)  
**

**Thank You guys so much for all the amazing reviews and suggestions and just EVERYTHING!  
**

**So what happened in this is pretty simple..Elena tricked Damon and sent him back to his Shadow Land place or whatever and was pretty upset by it (Thats a good thing..) but will it really hold Damon forever? And there's always that oath she made to him!  
**


	19. Delena Videos and Poll is Up!

Ok I have poll on Profile now...I forgot to add it.

Also good songs that get me in a great Delena writing mood lol!

watch?v=V4kyvB2x6Zg&list=PLMimvdKT5f7GAww8SZ7ZeRlSA9B XD8Tco&index=16&feature=plpp_video **Wonderful by Hurts**

watch?v=jqrlUOMaf4Y&list=PLMimvdKT5f7GAww8SZ7ZeRlSA9B XD8Tco&index=8&feature=plpp_video **So Cold by Ben Cocks**

watch?v=-vOuO9h0ohA&list=PLMimvdKT5f7GAww8SZ7ZeRlSA9B XD8Tco&index=13&feature=plpp_video **Like Ships In The Night**

watch?v=o2fCufzyr2o&list=PLMimvdKT5f7GAww8SZ7ZeRlSA9B XD8Tco&index=15&feature=plpp_video **Feel So Close by Calvin Harris**

watch?v=UHeY7mTnNvU&list=PLMimvdKT5f7GAww8SZ7ZeRlSA9B XD8Tco&index=4&feature=plpp_video **IF I By Ross Copperman**


	20. Sequel Is Up

SEQUEL IS UP PEOPLE! It is called The Forbidden Lust

I know I didn't really give you that long to vote but I wanted to start it...Hope you like

**Sneak Peek: **

_Laying sprawled out across my bed is a red ball gown. Roses hang in each of the drapes that come down against the dress and it's beauty shines out from the small rubies adorning the top of the dress. No one was in my room today I knew it for a fact..no one in are little group had the money to pay for a dress like this I think.._

_As I stare at the dress I see a tuft of a shiny black material stick out from under it_

__:D


End file.
